To Far Away Times: A Chrono Trigger Novelization
by ZanethePain
Summary: A novelization of the Chrono Trigger storyline, with the main focus on Marle and Lucca.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I've always wanted to write Chrono Trigger in a novel form, so I decided to get off my lazy behind and do it. Basically, this is a retelling of the Chrono Trigger story, but more from the point of view of Marle, and to a lesser degree, Lucca. That's right, Crono is no longer the main character. And he talks. I realize some fans will crucify me for this, but that's just how I wanted to write it. This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate any and all reviews. Depending on what those reviews say, I may continue writing into the future. My continuing work on this story is dependant on whether or not people read it, so if you like it, please review it! Chapters will be updated more or less weekly. If you want to ask me a question or have any (constructive) criticism for my work, email me at Thanks for reading!

Zane Rodnick-Smith aka ZanethePain

To Far Away Times: Chapter 1

She put on a pair of white trousers and matching tank top, then pulled her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail and checked herself in the mirror. Good. Nobody would suspect a thing. Her father had forbidden her from going to the Millennial Fair, but she wasn't going to let a little thing like that stop her. Checking to see if anyone was watching, she pulled a rope out from under her bed and lowered it out her window. Agilely touching down on the grass, she took off in the direction of the fair.

"Welcome to the Millenial Fair, young lady! Have fun!" a cheerful looking old woman greeted her at the entrance. The fair was like nothing she had ever seen. Vendors hawking wares to passersby, brightly colored balloons and ribbons everywhere, booths with all sorts of exciting games ringing the square, it was almost too much to take in at once. Trying to decide what to do first, she noticed a flier tacked to a fencepost. "TODAY ONLY! THE GREAT INVENTORS TABAN AND LUCCA PRESENT THEIR LATEST BRILLIANT INVENTION! COME SEE US AT THE NORTH END OF THE SQUARE!" She giggled to herself. Everyone had heard of the infamous father/daughter team of inventors and their often volatile creations. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. She headed for the north end of the square. Two fair volunteers were standing in front of the steps to the north plaza, blocking passage.

"Excuse me," she asked. "Is this where the invention is being shown?"

"Yeah," one of them replied, "but it's not set up yet. Come back later."

A bit put out, she walked back to the square. As she hurried through the square, deciding what to do next, she caught a brief glimpse of a shape out of the corner of her eye…

WHAM!

"Owwwww…" The shape groaned. She picked herself up off the ground and ran over to the person she'd bumped in to.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked. It was a boy about her age, with spiky red hair. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention."

She checked herself for bruises and noticed something else. "My pendant!" she cried. "Did I lose it?" Quickly she fell to her hands and knees and started searching all over. The boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, is this is it?" He held out a small red jewel on a silver chain.

"Yes, that's it! Thanks so much!" She replaced the pendant around her neck. "It has a lot of sentimental value for me. I would be really sad if I lost it." She looked at the boy again. Now that she got a good look at him, she thought he was kind of cute.

"Could I ask a favor? I'm not from around here, so I feel sorta out of place. Would you mind showing me around?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. She grinned happily.

"You're a true gentleman! By the way, I'm, uh, Marle. What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Crono."

"Great! Lead on, Crono!"

"The first place I want to stop is at the swordsmith. My mom said I could buy myself a real katana this year." Crono and Marle were chatting lightheartedly as they wandered around the fair.

"You want to be a soldier or something?"

"Nah, it's more like a hobby of mine. Truth be told, I haven't really thought about it much. Here it is."

The sword smith Melchior was a man who had not let old age slow him down. His muscles still rippled underneath his traveling cloak. "Hey there, can I interest you in one of my fine blades?" Crono looked over the selection of finely crafted swords before finally picking out a long, curved sword and matching sheath.

"There you go. That'll be 350 gold pieces." The currency had long since been replaced by cheaper metals, but it was still called gold out of tradition. The transaction completed, Melchior turned to Marle. "Anything for you, young la…" His eyes narrowed as they fell on her pendant. "Say, you wouldn't be willing to sell that pendant, now would you?"

Marle clutched her pendant. "No way. This thing's important to me." Melchior shrugged, but his eyes didn't leave the pendant. Crono broke the awkward silence that followed. "Hey, I think the races are starting. Let's go watch!"

Marle, only too happy to be away from the sword smith's piercing gaze, readily agreed. The races were set up around the square, with a group of people in costume running laps around a closed off track. Crono and Marle squeezed into a spot near the starting line. Marle grinned roguishly at Crono.

"Say, Crono, care to make a bet on the race?"

"Sure, 10 gold pieces says the guy in the reptile costume wins."

"You're on. I say the soldier wins."

The runners moved up to the starting line. "Ready, go!" The runners took off like a shot. "C'mon, soldier!" Marle screamed. "You can do better than that! C'mon!"

"You call that running, lizard man?" Crono screamed in retaliation. "Put some muscle into it!"

Huffing and puffing, the runners raced around the track, with the soldier and the reptile jockeying for first place.

"Come on, soldier!"

"Go lizard!"

"Soldier!"

"Lizard!"

"Soldier!"

"Liza…"

At the last moment, a man in knight's armor made of cardboard pushed forward and ran into first place. The race committee presented him with a trophy as the other runners collapsed at the finish line.

"Aw man, neither of us won." Marle moaned.

"Don't get discouraged, at least neither of us has to pay,"

Marle grinned at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm having a great time!"

Crono got a mischievous look in his eye. "In that case, how'd you like to go see my friend Lucca's new invention?"

Marle's eyes bugged out of her head. "Lucca? The crazy inventor? You're friends with her?"

Crono chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call her crazy, but yeah, I've known her since we were little kids."

Marle gaped. "This is almost too good to be true. I have GOT to see this."

The north end of the square was packed with people, all talking animatedly about Lucca and her father Taban's latest harebrained invention.

"Come one, come all, our Super Dimensional Warp is the invention of the century!"Taban's booming voice echoed over the crowd. He bustled back and forth in front of two large platforms with a bunch of complicated looking equipment around them. "Are there any brave souls in the audience who care to try? Anyone?" Crono and Marle pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Marle pushed Crono forward.

"Go on, it looks like fun, you try it and I'll watch."

"Crono!"

A girl with short black hair and large, moon shaped glasses looked up from the tangle of machinery and waved at him. Crono walked over to her.

"What's the matter, Lucca?"

Lucca wiped the grease off her hands and extracted herself from the machine. "It's a disaster! Nobody wants to try the machine! They're all scared."

Crono laughed. "Given your reputation, it's not surprising."

Lucca pretended to pout. "You're mean, Crono. C'mon, give it a try. It'll be fun and it'll help other people loosen up. Please?"

Crono gave an exaggerated sigh. "All right. After all, what are friends for other than to test your insane inventions on?"

Lucca clapped her hands. "I knew you'd understand! Right this way, Master Crono!" Lucca frog-marched Crono up to the left platform. He stood nervously stood on the pod while Taban and Lucca tinkered with the machinery.

"All systems go! Begin energy transfer!" A high pitched whine built up in the machine, followed by a bright flash, revealing Crono standing on the right telepod, looking a little woozy but none the worse for wear. Marle rushed up to Crono and jumped up and down giddily. "Oh WOW! That was great!"

Lucca glanced at Marle, then at Crono, then at Marle again, and nudged Crono in the ribs. "Crono, you sly dog. Where'd you pick up a cutie like her?"

Crono blushed furiously. "I'm just showing her around, that's all. Lucca, this is Marle. Marle, Lucca."

Lucca went into an exaggerated bow. "Well then, fair Marle, would thou like to try our fine invention?"

Marle giggled. "I thought you'd never ask!" Marle hopped onto the left platform.

Taban walked over to Marle. "Behold, ladies and gentlemen, as this lovely young lady goes through our teleporter! Let's give her a big hand when she reappears!"

Taban and Lucca began to throw the switches, and the high pitched whine started again. Instead of the usual bright flash, a dull glow was beginning to build up around the left pod.

"Hey, look at her necklace!" someone in the crowd shouted. As the whine got louder, the pendant was beginning to glow with a bright, blood red light.

"Wha…?" Marle stared at her pendant in surprise. Suddenly, a great explosion racked the machinery, throwing Lucca and Taban across the plaza. Great bursts of energy spewed from the machine, converging into a glowing blue hole between the two pods. As the glow around the pendant grew brighter, the hole exploded into a chaotic rift, a tear in the fabric in space and time. Everyone watched in horror as the girl was sucked into the glowing rift and disappeared, leaving only the pendant, glowing faintly on the telepod's surface.


	2. Chapter 2

To Far Away Times: Chapter 2

A long, horrified hush fell over the crowd as everyone stared at the spot where the girl had been standing only moments before. Finally, Taban managed to get his wits together long enough to hustle all the gawkers out of the square.

"Show's over folks, let's go! Move em out!"

Finally, once the entire murmuring crowd had been cleared out of the square, he whirled on his daughter in a fury.

"Lucca!" he screamed, grabbing the front of her jacket. "What happened? Where is she!"

Lucca was at a loss for words. "I don't know! But the way the field reacted to her pendant… it couldn't have been the telepod…" She shook her head in frustration. "I'm getting the strange feeling like I know her from somewhere."

Meanwhile, Crono had been gingerly approaching the left telepod, where the pendant still lay, glowing faintly. He carefully picked it up from the pod, holding it at arms length like he expected it to blow up in his face.

"Lucca, do you think we can use this to go after her?"

Lucca gaped. "Well, yes, I suppose we could, but are you sure you want to do it? There's no telling where you'll end up!"

Chrono looked at the pendant for a moment, and then fastened it around his own neck.

"You're actually going to try?" Taban exclaimed. "What a brave lad!"

Lucca nodded. "We don't know where this is going to send you, and there's a chance that you'll both be lost. That pendant is the key. Hold onto it, and brace yourself! I'll follow as soon as I'm able."

Crono climbed onto the telepod and tried not to look scared.

"I'm ready. Throw the switch."

"Here goes nothing. Power on! Begin energy transfer!"

Once again, the strange red light formed around the pendant. As the telltale whine grew louder, great gouts of electricity began to appear from the controls of the machine.

"I think its working!" Lucca shouted over the din.

Sure enough, the strange blue rift began to form over the telepod once again. Crono felt an odd tugging sensation forming at his neck, slowly working its way down the rest of his body. Unable to move, Crono felt the entire world spinning around him as he was drawn into the swirling blue vortex.

"Ohh… my head." Marle moaned. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and took stock of herself. All body parts seemed to be in their rightful place, but her pendant was missing! Her eyes instinctively dropped to the ground around her, but she suddenly realized she had more to worry about then her missing pendant. For one, she didn't know where she was. She obviously wasn't in Guardia City anymore. She was in a thicket in the middle of what appeared to be a dense forest up in the mountains.

"Great…" she muttered. Pulling herself up, she picked a random direction and started walking. Before long, she emerged from the forest and found herself at the bank of a river. However, a noise behind her told her she was not alone. Slowly turning around, she saw a squat green skinned figure staring at her gleefully and fingering a crude waraxe.

Screaming with all her might, she tore off along the river bank, followed closely by the creature and several of its fellows that emerged from the woods. As she went tearing blindly along, fleeing from their cackling laughter and angry shouts, she felt an explosion on the back of her skull. Toppling to the ground, she saw another of the creatures emerge from behind a tree, holding a bloodied club. The creature snarled as it raised the weapon…

…and then stopped as an arrow appeared to grow out of its chest. Through her rapidly fading vision, she saw a number of figures charge in, routing the monsters quickly. One of the figures stopped next to her and knelt down. The last thing she saw was a stern face kneeling over her.

She vaguely felt the sensation of movement. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a figure in medieval style armor striding at her side. She was being carried on a makeshift stretcher by two men. Seeing that she was awake, the figure in armor spoke. "Rest easy, Your Majesty, you are in safe hands. The Mystics are gone, and we are returning to the castle. We will be there shortly. For now, get some sleep." Too exhausted to question why something out of a bygone era was calling her "Your Majesty," she quickly fell back asleep.

Crono nimbly dodged to the side as the creature took an awkward swing with a makeshift axe. Seeing an opening, he swiftly plunged his blade home, ending the battle. Panting heavily, he wiped his sword on one of the dead things before returning it to his sheath. Almost immediately after he'd emerged from the portal, he'd been set upon by these strange creatures. He wasn't sure why. Luckily, there were only a few of them, and they were obviously unprepared for battle. He had been able to make short work of them. Leaving the battle scene, he followed what looked like a path. The path led him out of the forest and to the banks of a river. A grin split his face. He knew this river, it ran down the mountains and just past Guardia City. So he was still in Guardia, that much was certain. If he just followed the river, he'd end up back at Guardia City. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Fairly soon, he was able to spot the city in the distance. He couldn't quite make it out, but something about the city made him feel uneasy. The closer he got to the city, the greater the feeling of unease he felt. Something was definitely wrong. While it was obviously Guardia City, a number of things seemed different. The houses seemed smaller, roads narrower, and the people more gaunt and weather-beaten. Strolling through the city, he spied a local drinking house. Maybe he could find some clues there.

Crono picked a barstool at the far end of the counter. The frumpy middle aged woman behind the counter eyed him with the bored look of someone who had long since lost interest in her customers.

"What's yer pleasure?"

"Um… cider please," he requested, placing a few coins on the counter. The woman scooped them up in her meaty fist and placed a mug in front of him. In the meantime, the good natured but scruffy looking young man sitting next to Crono decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"Hi there, stranger. Haven't seen you around. Name's Toma, the explorer, you heard of me?"

Crono absentmindedly shook his head.

"No? Well, it's hardly a surprise. But I'll be famous one day, mark my words!"

Crono had come in here looking for clues, and he decided the chatty Toma offered as good an opportunity as any.

"I was looking for the Millenial Fair; do you know where it is?"

"No Millenial Fair around here, guv, don't have many fairs since the war with Magus started. Kinda hard to have fairs with fighting going on, ya know what I mean?"

"I see your point."

Crono's heart sank. Now he was sure. The strange portal had sent him back in time to 600 AD, the time of the Mystic Wars.

"So, have you heard the latest news?"

Crono numbly shook his head.

"The queen's been rescued! Apparently some blokes found her wandering around in the mountains. Everyone was in a panic, cause they thought she'd been kidnapped by Magus. Funny thing is, the last place she'd been seen was around the cathedral to the west of the castle, which is on the opposite side of the region where she was found. Funny, no?"

Crono's ears perked up. That was near to where he'd come from. Maybe they'd found Marle as well.

"How do I get to the castle?"

"Eh, fancy a visit with the queen, do ya? Don't think they'd let you in, but the castle is just past the forest on the south end of town. Can't miss it."

Crono ran out of the establishment and headed south. Hopefully the queen could provide some answers.

Marle pulled at the silk dress she'd been forced to wear. "It's like they designed these things to itch in places you can't reach," she grumbled. She'd managed to give the guard the slip and now she was determined to get out of this nut house. Always calling her "Queen Leene" and "Your Majesty," like she was the real queen. She was going to get out of this crazy era and back home no matter what.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a voice called from the front gates. For a moment she thought she'd been spotted, but then she saw the guards detaining someone at the front door.

"You one of Magus' soldiers, kid?"

"Not likely, he looks too puny!"

"Beat it kid, this is no place for the likes of you."

Curious, Marle decided to take a look. That was when she caught a glimpse of a familiar head of spiky red hair. "Crono!" she gasped. She had no idea how he'd found her, but he obviously needed her help. Summoning up her best regal pose, she marched forward.

"Stop this at once! This man is my special guest!"

The soldiers whirled around and immediately dropped to one knee.

"Our apologies, Queen Leene, but there's something suspicious about him!"

Marle glared at the soldiers.

"Do you refuse to obey my orders?"

"Ah…of course not, Your Majesty! Please enter, good sir!"

Marle barely suppressed a giggle. For a brief moment, she thought, it's good to be the queen.

"This way, Sir Crono."

As they marched up the stairs to her room, Marle could barely keep herself from exploding with laughter. It was obvious that Crono didn't recognize her. She wasn't surprised, what with the fancy clothes, the pinned up hair, and all the makeup, she bore little resemblance to the tomboyish teenager he'd met at the fair.

Crono was at a loss. He'd come with the intention to ask the queen about Marle, but somehow the queen knew his name, and not only that, was inviting him to meet with her privately. He was also surprised at how young the queen was. He'd known from studying history that the king and queen were fairly new to the throne at the time of the Mystic Wars, with most of the affairs of state being run by the Chancellor. But it still surprised him. He made up his mind to question her thoroughly when they were alone.

Marle opened the door to her room. "Leave us," she commanded the servants who were busily tidying up the room. Giving her slight bows, they rushed out of the room. Marle felt another giggle coming on. Indeed, it was good to be the queen. Seating herself at the table, she motioned to Crono. "Come closer, good sir." Crono cautiously walked closer. Marle couldn't take it anymore. "Fooled you, didn't I, Crono? It's me, Marle!" She couldn't help but giggle at the awestruck look on his face. "Everyone calls me Leene, though." Marle stood up and walked over to the window. "To be honest, I'm glad you're here. I just knew you'd come for me, even though we barely know each other. So, I just want to say, thank you, Crono."

There was a long, awkward silence. Marle could feel her heart beating out of her chest. At first, she thought she was just nervous, but then, as she began to break out in a sweat, she realized something was wrong. "C… c…. Crono… Something's wrong…" her vision began to swim and she collapsed on the floor. She gasped as pain tore through her. She looked down and saw her body slowly fading into nothingness. The pain grew even more intense, like two giants playing tug of war with her head and her feet. She stared up into Crono's panic stricken face. He was shouting something, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "H… help me, Crono, I'm scared, it hurts, w… what's happening to me, help me, please, Crono!" Then, everything went dark, and she knew no more.

"Marle!" Crono screamed in horror as he grabbed at the empty space where she had been only moments before. "Dammit! I just find her and now I lose her again! What the hell is going on!" He punched futilely at the floor. The sinking pit in his gut growing ever larger, he marched of the room and down the stairs. It was when he reached the bottom that he heard a familiar voice.

"Crono!"

Huffing and puffing, Lucca ran up to him from down the hallway.

"You're all right! Did you find the girl?"

Crono's eyes dropped to the floor. Lucca didn't miss the motion.

"Crono… what happened to her?"

"She's… gone."

Lucca's eyes bugged so far out of her head they almost touched her glasses.

"GONE! Whaddya mean she's gone!"

"She vanished… into thin air."

Lucca thought that over for a minute.

"Hmm… it's just as I thought. I knew I recognized her!"

"… Explanation, please?"

"Well, this castle looks the same as the one in our time, right?"

"Not as old, but yes."

"So, they probably mistook her for one of her ancestors! You see, she's a member of the royal family in our time. She's Princess Nadia!"


	3. Chapter 3

To Far Away Times: Chapter 3

All the color drained out of Crono's face. "Run that by me again?"

"Marle, or Princess Nadia, is a direct descendant of Queen Leene. But the queen has been kidnapped. Somebody was supposed to have saved her, but since Marle looks so much like Leene, they probably called off the search. But if the real queen is killed, then Marle will never have been born! She'll cease to exist."

Crono paused for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that the girl who I picked up at the fair, showed around for the afternoon, got lost in time, and then erased from history is the PRINCESS!"

Lucca meekly nodded.

Crono sunk to his knees. "I don't feel so good."

"Snap out of it, Crono! There's still a chance to save her! If we can rescue Queen Leene, then history as we know it will remain unchanged! We have to find her!"

"Y…you're right, Lucca. But where do we start? The real queen could be anywhere?"

Crono felt like he was forgetting something important. He racked his brains, searching back in his memory, back to a conversation he'd had earlier, in a seedy tavern, with a chatty explorer named…

"Toma!"

Lucca eyed him strangely. "What did you say?"

"The explorer I met, Toma! He said that the last place the queen was seen was around the cathedral to the west of the castle!"

Lucca beamed. "That's as good a lead as we'll get. Let's check it out."

The pair rushed out of the hallway and towards the throne room. Upon entering, Crono paused and glanced towards the king, who looked rather preoccupied. Lucca nudged him forward.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to speak to him right now. He's probably got enough on his mind."

Crono agreed. "Probably best not to worry him any more." The two of them slipped out of the throne room and into the woods.

It didn't take them long to find the cathedral in question. The path to it was fairly well traveled and obviously heavily used. Approaching the gate, Lucca spied a hunched figure entering the building.

"Hold on, isn't that the Chancellor? I saw him in the throne room earlier. What's he doing here?"

"Maybe he's just very religious." The look on Crono's face showed that he really didn't believe that. "But it is rather suspicious."

"Agreed. Let's follow him and see what he's up to."

They walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open.

"What the… he's not here!" Lucca exclaimed.

Aside from a few nuns silently praying in the front pews, the cathedral was deserted.

"But I'm sure I saw him come in…"

Crono nodded in agreement. "Let's ask these nuns, I suppose."

Crono lightly tapped one of the nuns on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

The nun looked startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come in. What can we do for you?"

"Um… did you see an old man come through here?"

The nun shook her head. "Nobody has been here all day."

Crono thought he saw a savage gleam in the eyes of the nuns, but it quickly passed.

"Crono, over here!"

"What is it, Lucca?"

"I found this on the ground. It's a hairpin with Guardia's royal crest!"

Crono turned to the nuns. "What is thi…?"

The nuns were no longer there. In their place were a group of horrible creatures that looked half woman and half snake. They flexed their razor sharp claws and hissed menacingly.

"Um… Crono?"

Crono's sword had already left the sheath. One of the creatures, seeing the motion, screeched and lunged forward. Crono managed a quick side step and swung hard. It toppled to the ground. The remaining creatures, enraged at the loss of their sister, swiftly attacked. Crono fended them off as best he could, but he could only do so much.

"Crono, get down!"

Not knowing what to expect, he quickly dived to the side. Moments later, a burst of flame engulfed one of the creatures. Shrieking horribly, it bat futilely at the flames. Seeing their fellow creature burning to death distracted the other two long enough for Crono to charge in and finish them off.

"Thanks Lucca!"

"Don't mention it!" Lucca hefted her flame throwing device and gave him a cocky grin.

Crono noticed a movement behind Lucca. "Lucca! Behind you!"

Lucca tried to turn around, but it was too late. The beast raised its claws to strike…

…and toppled to the ground, quite dead.

"Lower thy guard and thou art allowing thine enemy in." A short, squat figure emerged from the shadows, wielding a wide bladed sword, now stained with the creature's blood. It wiped the sword on the creature's body and sheathed it with a flourish. It then addressed the dumbstruck duo.

"Thou art here to rescue the queen?"

It was one of the most bizarre things either of them had ever seen. It had muscular arms attached to a broad, squat torso. But the strangest part of the creature was its huge head, which was that of…

"A frog!" Lucca gasped. "Crono, it's a talking frog! Gross! I hate frogs!"

The frog-man looked annoyed.

"My guise does not incur thy trust. Very well. Do what thou wilt, but I will save the queen."

"Wait a minute!" Crono interjected. "We're here to rescue the queen, so if that's your goal as well, maybe we can help each other."

Lucca nodded. "You don't seem like a bad frog, uh, person… thing. I'm sorry about what I said before. What's your name?"

The frog was silent for a moment. "Call me Frog. My real name is… not important."

"Well, nice to meet you, uh, Frog." Lucca was obviously uncomfortable around him, but was putting up with it well. "Shall we go?"

Frog nodded. "I hath been watching this place for a while, and I believe there is a hidden door in the premise. Let us search."

Crono pulled out his sword and began tapping the walls with the hilt. He didn't get far before Lucca, who had been examining the organ, called out to him.

"Crono, Frog, I think I've found it! One of the keys on this piano is fake. I'm guessing that if I press it…"

There was a click, and one section of wall rolled away, revealing a hidden door.

"Bingo!"

Passing through the door, they almost ran headfirst into a small group of gargoyle like creatures. The creatures, angered at the sight of humans, attacked fiercely, but they were no match for the group and were quickly taken care of.

Continuing on, they came to two sets of stairs flanking a long hallway. As they walked down it, two giant snakes came slithering out of alcoves on either side.

"Intrudersss! Get them!"

Though the snakes were tougher than anything they'd previously fought, they managed to take them down. The group entered the door at the end of the hall.

The corridor continued through the door. Along the way, they had to contend with a number of traps, including a staircase that suddenly turned, dumping the trio in a heap at the bottom. Finally, they reached a large pair of double doors guarded by two yellow skinned brutes. They were obviously bored and inattentive, so they put up little resistance. Caught between two skilled swordsmen, the monsters went down in seconds. As Crono moved to open the door, a loud scream rent the air.

"The Queen!" Frog cried. Bursting open the door, sword drawn, he charged forward, eyes blazing in a fury. Standing at the far side of the room was none other than the Chancellor. Nearby, helplessly tied to the wall, was a beautiful but frightened woman. Angered at the interruption, the Chancellor scowled at the group.

"How did you get in here! No matter, none of you will leave here alive!"

"Frog, be careful! That's not the Chancellor!" the queen called.

The fake Chancellor laughed evilly. "Stupid frog! You'll regret ever confronting the great Yakra! True form change!"

The Chancellor's clothing was torn apart as his features ballooned outwards and his body began to expand to many times its size. His skin became hard and leathery, and a number of tiny legs began to sprout from beneath him. His face became somewhat mole-like, and two large tentacles sprouted from his back.

"Droooooooo…" the beast emitted a strange sound and his tentacles began to bulge weirdly. Frog, sensing the danger, dove for cover. "Everyone, get down!" Moments later, a stream of deadly needles burst from the tips of the tentacles, showering the area in spikes. The group became pinned down behind a large stone altar.

"Lucca!" Crono screamed over the storm of needles. "Got any bright ideas?"

"Give me a minute!" Lucca screamed back. Pulling a round object from her belt, she counted to three and hurled it at Yakra. A deafening explosion filled the room, followed by Yakra's shrieks.

"Now!" screamed Crono, but Frog was already up and running. Moving in tandem, the two swordmen slashed hard at Yakra, striking one after the other. Two tentacles fell twitching to the floor.

But Yakra was far from finished. Charging forward, it body slammed Crono into the wall, winding him. Frog, seeing his predicament, rushed to his aid. Twitching his stubby but powerful legs, he launched himself through the air, scoring a deep gash in Yakra's side. Enraged, his many legs pumping furiously, Yakra whirled around to face the new threat.

"Crono!" Frog shouted at the winded fighter. Shaking off the effects of the blow, Crono got to his feet. Moving swiftly to relieve the beleaguered Frog, the two fighters now worked side by side to fend off their foe. Almost as if they could sense each other's intentions, the two moved a short distance apart, and then charged in, making an X movement, each almost a mirror image of the other. Blades flashing, the two delivered a powerful double strike where they converged on Yakra. The creature shuddered, and then slumped to the ground, never to rise again. Lucca tended to Crono while Frog cut the ropes holding Leene.

"Are you injured, Your Majesty?"

"No, I'm all right. Thank you Frog, and both of you as well."

Frog shook his head. "The king awaits. Let us return to the castle. And thee, Crono and Lucca, I thank you both. I could not have succeeded without thy help."

A muffled thud came from a nearby cabinet.

"What was that?" Lucca exclaimed.

Frog cautiously approached the cabinet. The thud sounded again, more urgent this time. Frog popped open the cabinet, which promptly disgorged a bound and gagged elderly man.

"Chancellor!" gasped Leene. Crono and Frog hurriedly untied him.

"Phew!" he coughed when the gag was removed. "That monster Yakra crammed me in there. I am uninjured, as you can see!"

Leene sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're safe, Chancellor. Let us return to the castle."

Back at the castle, the king was overjoyed to be reunited with the queen.

"Leene… I'm so glad you're safe. You had me so worried."

Frog kneeled before the queen. "I failed to protect you, Your Majesty. I hath disgraced thee."

"Frog…" Leene started, but Frog cut her off.

"I'm sorry." With a curt bow, he marched from the room.

Crono and Lucca found him standing outside the throne room. Without waiting for them to ask, he spoke up.

"'Twas a fault of mine, which endangered the queen. I am not worthy to call myself a knight. We shall likely never meet again." Frog turned smartly, walked out of the castle, and was gone.

Lucca watched him sadly. "He was a good… frog. I'll miss him."

Both of them were silent for a very long time.

"Excuse me…" a voice from behind made them turn around. The king and queen had come through the doors and were now standing behind them.

"I just want to thank you for saving my dear Leene," the king said.

"Indeed, who knows what would have happened had you not shown up then?" the queen added. "By the way, what happened to the girl who was mistaken for me?"

"Yes, who was that girl we found in the canyon?"

Lucca started. "I'd forgotten all about her, come on, Crono!"

Grabbing Crono's hand, the two of them raced past the throne room up to the Queen's Chambers. "Since we rescued the queen, she should reappear back where we left her, come on!"

Tearing open the doors of the Queen's Chambers, they arrived just in time to see a form materialize on the floor near the window.

"Uhh… what happened?"

"Marle!" both Crono and Lucca called out in unison.

Crono rushed up to her. "Are you all right?"

"Crono… it was awful. I was somewhere dark, cold, and lonely. I can't recall it very well. It felt like dying. I was so scared."

"It's all right. You're here now. Can you stand?"  
"I… think so. I'm all right now. Thank you both."

Lucca and Crono helped her to her feet.

Lucca smiled. "Glad to see you're all right, Princess Nadia."

"You guys risked your lives to help me and… Princess… Nadia…? Uh oh."

Marle's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled.

"Guess you figured it out, huh? Sorry to deceive you both. I was afraid that if you knew my real identity, you'd be too scared to show me around like you did."

Crono laughed. "That's not true at all! I'd be happy to show a girl as cute as you around anytime, princess or no!"

Marle cheered up instantly. "That's what I like about you, Crono! You really know how to make a girl feel better!"  
Lucca rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, you two."

Marle grinned. "Jealous?"

"Bite me."

All three of them laughed heartily. Marle wiped a tear from her eye.

"Whoo… the queen is safe, right? Let's go home. It's been quite the adventure."

After retrieving Marle's old clothes from the maid, the group headed down the stairs and to the throne room. There, the two doubles made their acquaintances. Aside from the age difference, the two easily could have passed for one another.

"Wow… you really could be my twin." Marle commented, examining Leene's face. She turned to the king. "You two be sure to get along, for my sake!"

Leene looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Marle grinned roguishly. "It's nothing. We have to go now, thank you for everything!"

Making their way back to the mountains, it wasn't long before they found the thicket where the portal had left them.

Marle piped up, "This is the place, but how to we get home?"

Lucca's eyes took on a maniacal gleam. "I thought you'd never ask! Behold!"

Lucca reached into her jacket and pulled out a small, wand-like object.

"Well, Your Highness… er… Princess… uh…"

Marle held up one hand. "Please, just call me Marle!"

"Well then, Marle, observe!"

Lucca fiddled with a few knobs on the device, and a glowing blue portal appeared in front of them.

"WOW!" Marle gasped. "Lucca, you're amazing!"

Lucca struck a pose. "Ain't it the truth! Anyways, I call this a 'Gate.' It connects two points in space-time. With this device I call a 'Gate Key,' we can use them as we please. I made it using the principle behind the telepod."

Marle looked confused. "That still doesn't explain why the first gate appeared."

Lucca shrugged. "Best explanation I can come up with is that the telepod malfunctioned. Either that or… something else made it."

An ominous silence hung in the air.

Marle cut in. "This is getting pretty weird. Let's just go home."

Lucca nodded. "Agreed. Hop in, everyone!"

The ride down the tunnel was a lot smoother than they remembered it. Before long, they were standing back at the Millenial Fair.

Marle sighed with relief. "We're finally back! Why don't the two of you come to the castle? I'd love to have you over for dinner. It's the least I can do."

Lucca shook her head. "This whole mess was my fault. Sorry to put you through all this."

Marle laughed. "Are you kidding? This was the most fun I've had in months! Not to mention I've made some new friends. Father will be furious, though." She giggled.

Lucca smiled. "I'd like to come, but I've got a lot of work to do. Crono, be a gentleman and escort her home." Lucca waved goodbye and headed out of the square.

Marle waved after her. "Bye Lucca, see you soon!"

As soon as she was gone, Marle turned back to Crono. "Shall we?"

Though the walk to the castle was a fairly long one, it felt all too short to Marle. She began to realize that once she got there, she'd have to go back to being a princess again. Her stomach sank at the thought. Finally, the two stood in front of the castle gates.

"Well, here we are." Marle's heart sank as she pushed open the doors.

"Princess Nadia!" a voice called. The Chancellor, an elderly man with a long white beard and beady eyes, charged down from the steps.

"You're safe! We heard you were abducted! We had soldiers everywhere!"

Spying Crono, his beetle-like eyes narrowed.

"Scoundrel!" he shouted, spittle flying from his lips. "I'll bet you're the one! Guards! Seize him!"

"What? No! Stop it!" Marle cried, but the Chancellor and two guards only grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs. Marle screamed in anger as a group of guards grabbed Crono and roughly hauled him away.


End file.
